Eternal Dragon
by AnimeMangaMe
Summary: This is the guild for unwanteds. Mages who want to throw away their pasts to have a good future. The 2 rules of this guild? Never give up and never leave anyone behind. Join the guild to go through many adventures and enjoy the time as they climb to the top!
1. OC FOURM

Hello! Nya! This is my first story and I need OCs for my guild, Eternal Dragons! Nya! If you want to be in Eternal Dragon you need to fill out this form please sign up! I will most likely will accept your OCs!

I AM ONLY EXCEPTING 6 S-CLASS MAGES, 2 BARTENDERS, AND MANY REGULAR CLASS MAGES!

* * *

OC Form

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Class: (S , Regular, or Bartender)

Power:

Main Spell Names:

Personality:

Birthday:

Age they joined Guild (Please after 13):

Why They Joined The Guild:

History Before Joining Guild:

Hairy Color and Length:

Eye Color:

Height:

Guild Mark Color/Location:

Scars (if any):

Casual Clothes:

Fav. Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Have A Crush?

Be Dating?

In A Team Or Soloist?

Any other notable things on your character?

* * *

PM me the form filled out! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Little Pick Pocketer

He weaved through the crowd of people watching each person's pocket carefully. He kept walking down the street until he found a man with a black cloak that covered the man's face. The man had a small pocket to the side of his cloak with a shiny necklace. The boy knew he could take that necklace without its owner noticing. The boy prepared himself and when the man and boy crossed paths the boy tugged at the chain of the necklace and put it in his own tattered coat pocket. The boy continued walking down the street and when he turned into an alley he took off, running down the alley. When the alley ended a large wall was there. The boy walked to a small hole in the wall and crawled through. One the other side of the wall was a forest.

The boy walked into the forest following a small dirt path. After walking for a few minutes a man jumped out of a nearby tree and landed gracefully in front of the boy. The man was the owner of the necklace! The cloaked man stuck his hand out to the boy.

"Please give me the necklace you stole from me." He spoke with a husky voice.

"What necklace?" The boy replied in a bold voice.

"The one glowing in your pocket." The man said in a harsher tone pointing at the boy's glowing pocket.

The boy struggled as he dug into his pocket, knowing he wouldn't be able to afford food for the next few days. When he pulled out the necklace, the boy noticed very detailed designs on the glowing necklace locket. He handed the necklace to the man, sighing.

"What is your name boy?" The man asked when the boy was least expecting it.

"Umm... Why should I tell you?" The boy replied.

" Just tell me."

"Then you have to tell me yours!"

"Deal, little boy!"

"Vallin Crass" Vallin said quietly.

"My current name is Ryuu Kazani. do you know any magic?"

"Yes " Vallin replied confused about what Ryuu meant current name.

"Then how would you like to join me guild, instead of pick pocketing the rest of your life." Ryuu said kneeling and looking straight into the Vallin's gold and blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 Three New Friends

GOMEN! GOMEN! I WAS VISTING INDIA FOR A MONTH AND THERE WASN"T INTERNET WHERE I STAYED! GOMEN! GOMEN!

* * *

"Yes." Vallin said immediately.

"Good choice."

"Can I ask a few questions?" Vallin asked after a few minutes walking with Ryuu.

"Fire away kiddo!"

"Why does the pendent glow?"

"I'm not careful with important items, so if I lost something important, it will glow brightly. Also if someone steals something of mine, an alarm will sound in my head and it gets louder when I'm farther away and quieter when I am close." Ryuu answered making a visible smile to Vallin which surprised him.

"Coooooool. Second, what's the guild name?"

"Eternal Dragons."

"Why is guild named that?"

"Everyone in our guild are dragons, strong and powerful. We are also eternal. Everything about us lasts forever, from our friendship to our strength. Speaking of Eternal Dragons, here is the guild in front of you."

Vallin looked at the 2 story, stone building. There where two large wooden doors and a black dragon with flames around it painted on the doors*. There where wide windows on either side of the doors. and smaller windows where the second floor should be.

While Vallin kept staring at aw at the building, Ryuu walked to the doors. When Vallin saw Ryuu about to open the doors, Vallin rushed next Ryuu. Ryuu pushed both doors at once and walked into the guild, Vallin followed. Vallin immediately loved the guild, everyone was happy and cheerful, people where fighting, chatting, and picking missions.

"IDIOTS! LOOK UP HERE!" Ryuu who yelled, who also magically appeared on the second floor and caught the attention of everyone in the guild," EVERYONE WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER! HIS NAME HIS VALLIN CRASS. HE IS YOUR NEW NAKAMA!" Ryuu said looking at Vallin.

Everyone turned their attention from Ryuu to Vallin, who was still standing near the doors. Some cheered, some smiled, and a few came to talk to Vallin. After a while everyone, but a 3 kids 12,13, and 15 year old kids stayed with Vallin.

"Hey!" a man said behind them, scaring the kids to death.

"Master! Please stop doing that!" Selena Mist said turning to the man.

Selena was the first person to approach Vallin. She had long black hair in a high ponytail, she had dark blue eyes, and pale white skin. She was 13 like Vallin, and became immediately friends with Vallin. They both found out the liked stars in a matter of minutes and like being outside.

Vallin started at the man, or also known as Ryuu, learning Ryuu was master.

"Sorry..." Ryuu or Master said sheepishly, " Might have forgotten to give Ryuu his guild mark."

"MASTER!" Vallin's 3 new friends yelled.

"Can you get anymore forgettful?" Creed Hawkeye said to Master with his arms crossed.

Creed Hawkeye was 15, he had black spiky hair and green eyes. He liked to fight with others, like Vallin. He only came to Vallin to see if he wanted to fight, which Vallin agreed to do later that day.

"Creed-san! Master has a lot to deal with, so he will forget some things!" Luna Saphier Jikan yelled at Creed.

Luna was 12 years old. She had light pink hair which went down to her ankles and dark purple eyes. She had a small scar on her right cheek and also was pretty small for her age.

"That's okay Luna."Master said ruffling her hair, "You don't need to yell at Creed."

"Master, you should probably give Vallin his guild mark now." Luna said to Master.

"Okay! Vallin! What color do you want your dragon and it's flames? Also where do you want it?" Master said looking at Vallin.

After a while of pondering Vallin replied,"A gold dragon,with white and blue flames, and I want it on the left side on my pectoral."

"Great!" Master said flicking his fingers.

Some cold feeling rushed through Vallin and his guild mark appeared. Vallin smiled and his 3 new friends cheered for Vallin became an offical member of Eternal Dragons.

* * *

That happened September 9th, X780

* * *

Thanks for reading! I could use a few more Ocs! Have a Nice day!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! Character Info!

PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE I MIGHT NOT EXPLAIN THIS INFO IN THE STORY!

* * *

Name: Vallin Crass

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Class: A (regular)

Magic: Asteris: Known as the magic of the stars is an incredibly potent magic that allows for the manipulation of the fourth type of matter; plasma. Allows the user to utilize the power of plasma with his or her body body. It emits a blue-ish white glow (Unaffected by lightning magic)

Spells:  
Enhanced blows: plasma covers the arm or leg before a blow.

Nova Drive: covers the body in plasma and boosts physical attributes.

Lightning whip - generates plasma in his hands and wips it out as a crack of lightning.

Asteris: Solar Flare- claps hands together creating a bright flash of light to blind opponents momentarily

Asteris: Origins - all matter is said to come from the stars ; can break down objects into their basic elements.(simply the sublimation of the metal due to exposure at high temperatures, but the other way sounded cooler.) (Obviously not used on people xD) Used mainly on regular weapons will not work on magical weapons

Asteris: Spark - creates lightning used to paralyze opponents in the palms of the hands. (Any lightning used is also the same bluish-white light as the plasma.)

Astral Body; like Laxus' Lightning covers the body in plasma and greatly increases speed.

Asteris Arcana: Supernova: Builds up plasma around his body and releases it in a huge explosion.

Personality:quite, hardly ever speaking unless extremely close to said person, but generally enjoys being in the company if others. Mainly communicates through gestures. But will speak if a teammate needs a warning. Carefree and also enjoys pranking.

Birthday: Feburary 9th (not sure what year this takes place in so I wouldn't really know what year to put)

Age joined: 13

Why they joined: Accidently tried pickpocketing the master one day, he figured out the kid was a Mage, offered him a spot at the guild.

History Before: At the age of 9, his home town of Pelsho was burned to the ground by raiders. So he fled, where he eventually ended up in Crocus begging and stealing on the streets, and simply trying to scrape by. He never really took the chance to get close to anyone, not even his fellow beggers, he simply didn't trust anyone, but that slowly starts to change after joining the guild.

Appearance:  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Body type: Lean muscular build  
Hair: Medium spikey Bluish-White Hair, slight stubble for a beard. (Hair sticks out a bit from under the hood)  
Eyes: heterochromatic ( right: sky blue/ left: golden)  
Guild Mark Color/Location: gold/ left pectoral  
Scars: three claw mark across the right jawline, sticks out a bit from the face mask.  
Tattoos: a Phoenix surrounded by fire going up the length if the right arm.

Clothing: sleeveless, hooded(which is up most if the time, open vested, white trench coat with silver lining, regular gray shirt underneath which has a piece of cloth reaches up to cover the lower half of his face up and over his nose. White knee length pants tied off with a blue sash around the waist, tucked into black combat boots.

Weapon: a black elongated kindjal, strapped on his back.

Fav Color: White, Silver, Gold

Likes: food, pranking, being outside, stars, and brawling.

Dislikes: bats, penguins, when people try to steal his food, being a leader.

Other: Has a slavic.

(Made By, GhostOfOnyx)

* * *

Name: Creed Hawkeye

Gender: Male

Class: S

Power: Reequip gun magic. (He shots his magical energy.)

His main guns is twin hand guns with bayonets on them. He also has machine guns, rifles, sniper rifles and much more.

He also had lock on magic, which is eye magic making his shots chase his targets.

Main Spell Names:  
Standard Shoots (He just shots them like normal guns.)  
Slug Shoot (Very concentrated magic shot, only used with Shotgun, made to knock back the target and eat through walls.)  
Full Auto (Shoots magic shots constantly but does less damage. Only SMG can use.)  
Pen Shot (Fires a magic shot that pierces through the target. Sniper rifle only)  
Grinder (He fires his LMG at his enemies with Full Auto Pen Shots. Eats alot of energy fast.)  
50 cal rain (He aims his LMG into the air and fires it causing his magic shots to rain down on his enemies, works with lock on.)  
Flame, Ice, Lighting, Water, and Impact Shells. (Each shell works on impact and uses alot of magic, Flame set the target on fire, Ice freezes them, lighting summons a bolt of lighting, water engulfs them in water for a moment and impact explodes on impact. Grenade launcher.)  
Change Shot (He puts a ton of magical energy for two huge shots into his handguns, its take a bit to change. It fire to big red beams out of his handguns at his target. His favorite move.)

Personality: He normally away on missions so he doesn't talk to alot of people but when he is scarcest, a bit mean and likes to bully some of the new member and the younger members but he is willing to do whatever it takes to protect them.  
When it comes to his enemies he enjoys talking trash, insulting and just being mean to get them upset. He just loves pushing peoples buttons. Only his master and love interest can keep him in check.  
He will say sorry if he felt he went to far, which is not often he believes in tough love.

Birthday: Aug 1

Age: 20

Age they joined Guild: 8

Why They Joined The Guild: Old member found him after his city was destroyed by a dark guild.

History Before Joining Guild: He doesn't remember much from his childhood as he blocks that memory plus the past doesn't matter to him.

Hairy Color and Length: Black hair, pretty much like Grays.

Eye Color: Green

Height: His about 5'9

Guild Mark Color/Location: Green Dragon with black Flames on his neck.

Scars (if any): none

Casual Clothes: He wears Black Cargo pants and boots with a Camo green Vest zipped up.

Fav. Color: Green

Likes: Root Beer, Fighting, Hunting monsters, Money, Girl he likes, gambling.

Dislikes: People who take smack about his guild, being cheated, big mouths who can't back it up, people talking down on themselves.

Any other notable things on your character? His eyes turn red when using lock on magic, he always has his twin guns with them (they don't leave when requiped.) He kindof like Dante from the first DMC just doesn't show off alot.

(Made By, DarkHyena)

* * *

Name: Luna Saphier Jikan  
Gender:Female  
Class: Regular  
Power: a Time mage  
Main Spell Names: Time Stop (Able to stop time),  
Time Speed (Able to slow and speed up certain thing's time, and power.)  
Time Drain (Able to drain someone of there energy or magical energy )  
Time Warp. (Able to transport her, other's, or thing's to other places)  
and, Time Crush (Able to make someone's time stop, or end right there and then, dus why it's never used unless someone she cares for is hurt.)  
Personality: Shy protetive and quite, but can be rowdy when she wanna. But can be very dangerous when mad, or angered. She is very secretive on her life before, but is willing to tell some of it, to those close to her. Just not all of it.

Birthday: September 8  
Age they joined Guild: 10  
Why They Joined The Guild: She is looking for her other half, her twin sister, Cresent Yuki Jikan. She join the guild, in hopes to find her one day on a job, as she travel's.

History Before Joining Guild: She was born of wealthy family. When she was 3, her power's started up, long with her twin's. She had time mgic, like her mother, while her sister had Shadow magic, like there father. When the twin's were 6, someone attacked there home, killing there parent's, and taking Cresent with them, as they thought they had killed Luna. After that, when Luna came too, she started a search for her twin, when she couldn't find her dead body among the many dead bodies in the house. After a while, she thought it would be good, to have a base, and start again later, having somewhere to return to at lest.. Dus joining your guild.

Hairy Color and Length: She has light pink hair, that does down to her ankles. It is alway's down. (Her twin has light purple hair)  
Eye Color: Dark purple eye's  
Height: Small. (Levi's or Wendy's size)

Guild Mark Color/Location: Purple Dragon with light pink rim and purple flames, on her left collarbone.  
Scars (if any): one on her right cheek, from when her house was attacked.  
Casual Clothes: A pink tub top, with black skinny jean's and usually no shoe's (Unless someone yell's at her to put them on, then there light pink flip-flop's) And dark pink benie on her head.  
Fav. Color: Purple and Pink.

Likes: The dark, strawberry, reading, writing song's, singing, and fighting.  
Dislikes:Being alone, vanilla, those she care for being hurt, people taking her thing's, singing in front of people, fighting, and her past.

Any other notable things on your character: She has a black, silver and pink scyth on her back, that cannot be touched by anyone beside's someone of her blood, or given permission to. If they do, they will be froozen till she unfreezes them, or comsumed by darkness, depending on the reason they are touching the scyth.

(Made by, Deadly8Rose123)

* * *

Name: Selena Mist

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Class: Regular (currently)

Power: Celestial Dragon Slayer

Spell Names: -Celestial Dragon's Roar- a bright light the will in gulf the opponent an hurt the body like fire.

Light Claw- three stars will form and slash opponent.

Dark Night- Black will surround the opponent and have their worst and painful fears played to them.

Black Drain- Can make a person good.

Celestial Movement- Can make opponent or oneself fast or slow

Celestial Law- Can clear all bad in a large area

Birthday: January 3

Why they joined: Selena's dragon, Hoshi, disappeared on July 7th, X777 leaving a letter and a black and blue sound-pod telling her to join Eternal Dragons.

Age they joined: 11

History: Selena's parent's where killed by a Dark mage. Her Mother, Father, and older brother, Sora, died protecting her, saying she has the power to change the world. When they died, she buried them and wandered into a nearby forest, into a cave. Hoshi was sleeping a hundred year sleep, but woke up to hear the sound of Selena crying. Hoshi felt an immense amount magic power coming from Selena. Hoshi decided to take care of the crying child and teach her magic. Selena agreed to being taught magic. Was taught for 2 years before Hoshi disappeared and told her to join Eternal Dragon.

Hair Color/Length: Black/Down to the thieghs

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Height: 5ft 4in

Scars(if any): A slash on the back

Guild Mark/Location: Black dragon with White flames. On right side of stomach.

Casual Clothes: Black ripped skinny jeans with a Dark Blue Jacket with a white dragon like the guild mark. Her gifted headphones are consistently with her. Also a silver bracelet with a cross much like Gray's necklace.

Fav. Color: White

Likes: Being Outside, Stars, Nakama, mint ice Cream, Singing

Dislikes: Painting, Black Magic, Dark guild (Grimoire Hearts)

Any other notable things? When doing Celestial Law, Selena's Left eye will turn sky blue and her right eye will turn into a navy blue.


End file.
